


Elcelular secuela y bonus.

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola esto smuyyyyy viejo pero una niña que leyó la primera parte y se quedo con ganas de mas, y dios pueden creer que no lo encontraba por ningún lado? Incluso me auto convencí de que no había secuela de que estaba ma de la cabeza, ya alucinaba fics terminado XD</p><p>Pero por suerte tenia un cronograma de fic, con todo lo que hice cronológicamente y sus links en el live jornual, del cual no me acordaba la contraseña o el usuario correcto jajaja  y demás y ahi estaba!!</p><p>Así que mi quería lectora disfruta de esto con todo mi corazón jejeje</p><p>fechaoriginal de publiccion: 20 de abril del 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elcelular secuela y bonus.

El celular segunda parte....

 

 

On the route...camino a un trabajo; Sam no aguanta las ansias de darle un vistazo al celular relativamente nuevo de Dean...

 

En el momento en que Dean entro y el estaba en el preludio de un vídeo que era para el y que aun esta en el celular de su hermano, una llamada de Bobby anunciando luna nueva para los likántropos del norte de Michigan, los saco de sus asuntos justo en ese instante y los metió de lleno en la misión suicida contra los peludos parásitos come corazones humanos que en dos días estarán masacrando gente a lo loco por su presido alimento que alarga su longevidad...

 

Sam se remueve en su asiento, ve el celular en la guantera, metálica esta a todo volumen y Sam tiene muchas dudas, muchas preguntas para Dean y sus vídeos y sabe que todas sus respuestas están en ese vídeo y le pica todo el cuerpo de deseo...quiere verlo entero..la info decía que duraba dos horas! Dos!! nadie aguanta tanto masturbándose...verdad?

 

Y si hizo algo mas que eso y si y si...traga duro y su hermano le mira y no dice nada esta seguro de que esta disfrutando esto, el haber sacado el aparato de sus manos justo cuando llamo Bobby y el guardándolo en su bolsillo, y tomando su mochila para salir del lugar y su cara de estupefacción por la poca información y la imagen de Dean desnudándose y acariciándose sobre la ropa... los pocos segundos que logro ver sin ser interrumpido...

 

Se detienen en un parador un poco lejos del mini mercado que esta lleno de adolescentes del pueblo vecino. Les queda un día entero de viaje hasta llegar a destino e internarse por dos días mas en la caza y exterminio de likántropos...

 

Esta sentado en el capo del auto que aun esta tibio por el motor, Dean se llevo el celular apenas apago el impala y se fugo sin decir nada; muy feliz el a comprar el almuerzo, Sam bufa Dean se esta tardando y no tiene nada que hacer su mirada se desliza por el parador y nota un caminito angosto entre los arbustos, su ceño se frunce, no es que algo le parestesia mal pero distraerse preguntándose a donde va ese camino tan escondido le hace levantarse y acercarse lo suficiente como para atravesarle...

 

Le sorprende al verse del otro lado de los arbustos; hay un claro con un par de manzanos y unos bancos y una mesa hecha rústicamente de madera, la mira bien y esta esculpido en un ronco, es raro encontrarse con un lugar así tan lindo en medio de la nada, el sol brilla y hace calor.

 

Se quita la chaqueta y se sienta a disfrutar del sol y de la vista notando un aroma a manzanas en el aire, si Dean no le ve ya le encontrara después, se desliza por la mesa pulida y barnizada, la mesa de un color puro y limpio le acentúa la calidez del sol...

 

Cierra los ojos y disfruta mas aun que no se escucha para nada el bullicio de el mini mercado, los adolescentes y la carretera a metros de el y de que en un día estará al filo de la muerte cazando de nuevo...

 

Algo tapa su sol, el sol que le calentaba la espalda lentamente, suspira y mueve su hombro enojado y presozo por la tonta nube que le arruina el momento de paz tan poco común en su vida, unos instantes mas piensa que Dean se esta tardando mucho y aunque el aire empieza a oler a aftershave sigue somnoliento.

 

El sonido de una boca pasando saliva, tragando y chasqueando la lengua le llega a los oídos, es arrancado de su estado de tranquilidad con la vos de Dean susurrada desde lejos...suave y excitada?...

 

Levanta la vista intentando hallar el lugar de origen de esos sonidos y refregando se la cara sigue buscando hasta internarse en el manzanal... colgado de un árbol cerca de su preciada mesa esta el celular...

 

Lo mira y lo toma con desespero...en el Dean esta sin la camisa con lo pantalones aun puestos y la mano debajo de ellos apretándose la polla y dejando caer su brazo a un lado lánguido, estirando su cuello hacia atrás jadeando mientras que desliza la bragueta abriéndola para darle mas espacio a su mano...

 

Los músculos de su brazo y hombro se mueven de manera erótica debajo de su piel, sin la camisa y con el celular en infrarrojo el constaste de la luz roja y las sombras negras... le dan una visión demoniaca a la lujuria que se apodera de el en ese instante...

 

Cuando Dean levanta su cabeza y mira la lente del celular un escalofrío recorre su espina desde abajo hasta arriba deslizando una oleada de nerviosismo, mira a todos lado y su hermano no se encuentra por ningún lado ...vuelve a su mesa a su asiento debajo del sol y no quita la mirada de la pantalla...

 

Traga una vez mas pero esta vez el rose de la saliva por su traquea es mas grueso y doloroso quitándole el aire, la mirada de su hermano es sin duda la cosa mas febril que encuentra en la imagen el no esta mostrando nada del otro mundo pero esos ojos brillantes y de un rojo muy claro lo excitan mucho! sabiendo como el verde normal se destaca por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

 

Su mirada baja a su entrepierna, Dean sonríe satisfecho y pela su miembro fuera de los vaqueros, su pecho se infla lentamente en una suave bocanada de aire y mira otra vez donde el celular lo observa, esta completamente duro, y la polla de su hermano frente a el... recta y firme dispuesta a todo le hace agua la boca a pesar de la sed que le ataca despiadada.

 

Dean se mueve lento mostrando su hombría y se muerde el labio y murmura algo que no alcanza a oír, y le sube el volumen a la grabación al máximo, no quiere perderse nada de esa vos rasposa y profunda.

 

 

\- Hey me escuchas Sammy... - dice pausadamente como si le estuviera susurrando al oído...el no se ha tocado todavía y parece estar esperando algo que no llega.  
\- Porque no me comes la polla Sammy...- dice sin recato el Dean de la grabación...  
\- Porque no pones esa boquita en mi y me das lo que te pido...- masculla serio relamiéndose esos pecaminosos labios. Sam no se da cuenta que se lleva la mano a la entrepierna y jadea con la vos de su hermano pidiendo lo que tantas veces soñó...degustar a su hermano...  
\- Saaammmyyy...- y Dean no se toca para nada esta impaciente y se acaricia el torso, los pectorales, el vientre y los pezones deteniéndose en uno, pellizcándolo, retorciéndolo...presiona su otra mano por su abdomen seduciendo con todas las palabras implícitas que desea que su hermano no le deje un minuto mas sin su compania...

 

Dios que su hermano es un puta en celo, un gato alzado volviéndole loco con tan poco, apresa el aparato en sus manos y espera, espera mientras que de repente una lucesita aparees en el lo mas alto del pene de Dean, y se escurre por su longitud lento, pesado. Dean jadea y otra lucesita se le escapa del glande y Sam traga al darse cuenta de que su hermano esta segregando liquido pre-seminal por ella con tanto erotismo... sin siquiera tocarse, excitado al palo por el vídeo que hace para el.

 

Sam esta traspirando, tenso y tembloroso por lo lento de los actos de su hermano y el ya esta pensando en pegarlo a la pared de ese cuarto inmundo que no vera mas y follarle como la puta en celo que es.. Dean sonríe y habla, se relame los labios dejándolos brillantes y con la yema de los dedos acaricia el glande lentamente sacando de su propia garganta un gemido de placer.

 

Los desliza gradualmente hasta su base y de repente y con mucha velocidad se masturba de manera animal, todo el cuerpo de Dean tiembla y a Sam se le va el aire, Dean jadea repetidas veces sus mejillas oscuras por el color que habrán tomado su pecho sube y baja y Sam ya no lo soporta mas deja el celular frente a el y se desabrocha el cinturón, el botón del vaquero, baja la cremallera y mete la mano para sacar su polla del pantalón empieza a masturbarse... su pelo en la frente pegado y húmedo. Las gotas de traspiración corren por su rostro cayendo sobre su polla que arde de deseo por Dean.

 

Su hermano esta por acabar y el también esta tan empalmado y excitado que no le importa nada de donde esta, solo quiere ver como Dean acaba en su propia mano, verle relajarse y distenderse a traves del orgasmo pero algo pasa...Dean se detiene. Tiene la polla toda mojada y brillante, dura y con una vena enorme y palpitante en la punta, se levanta de la silla y deja de tocarse...

 

El aliento se le corta, no puede decir nada esta estupefacto con el acto de su hermano porque lo ha dejado en vilo de su propio placer, no se ha podido correr y Dean mueve la cámara cuando agarra el celular, su rostro en primer plano certifica que se mueve por la habitación hasta la cocina... habré la heladera y se toma una cerveza.

 

El desgraciado de su hermano esta tomando una birra mientras sigue empalmado, la cámara hace un desliz sobre su cuerpo, de la botella con esos carnosos labios suyos alrededor del pico de la botella tomando el trago mas largo que jamas el a visto en el.

 

Moviéndolos de manera que succiona el néctar de la botella y al respirar y no perder el contacto, algo de ese liquido ámbar se desliza de manera pornosa por su comisura de sus labios, bajando por su barbilla chorreando obscena por su pecho y la cámara sigue el recorrido...legando a su abdomen y el centenar de pecas bañadas por la fría sensación que endureció sus pezones y a Sammy le empezaron a doler.

 

Las gotas llegaron a su pantalón mojándolo todo viendo el miembro de su hermano erguido aun con una gota gruesa y blanca en la punta, Sam se lamió lo labios imaginándose como su lengua tomaría esa segregación y la deslizaría dentro de su boca, probando su sabor y excitándose solo con la idea... estaba por reventar y su hermano bebiendo un cerveza como si hace minutos atrás no estuviese apunto de correrse como un animal.

 

Dean se bebió todo el contenido del botellín y con la cámara mostrado su rostro ahora, deja la cerveza en el bote de la basura prende la tele y se pone a ver Baywatch , las salvavidas corren y el se toca lento nuevamente, y mira a su alrededor quiere que su hermano este allí para partirle la boca de un puñetazo por hacerle sufrir así...

 

Mira a todos lado y nada...el reloj avanza y ya tiene una hora en el contador... ¿Como es que seguirá el vídeo?? y Sam traspira con el calor del sol en su espalda y su estado de excitación inconcluso, se quita la camisa quedándose con la musculosa blanca, su piel brilla de manera indecente debajo del sol por culpa de la traspiración y un mirada verde lo mira fascinado desde lejos esperando el momento justo de su acercamiento...

 

Dean se levanta del sillón ya sin los pantalones todo su cuerpo sudado... y esboza una palabras...

 

\- Sam si no me la cascas de una vez tendré que hacerlo solo...- dice mofado como si todo ese tiempo frente al aparato de televisión el estuviese esperando que el apareciera por la puerta para montársela con el de una vez.

 

La sola idea de su hermano desnudo esperando a por el para follar como conejos, le dio un pinchazo muy doloroso en la base del tronco donde la piel se estiro mas y su carne se ponía morada por el tiempo que pasaba y el aun en veremos, esperando el tan ansiado fin de su hermano mayor.

 

Llego a la ducha y el tono rojo empalideció... el vapor de la ducha y la cámara en enfocando el espejo justo frente a ella, una hora quince, Dean extiende un liquido en el espejo y luego lo limpia. Se aleja de la cámara que apunta al espejo y tiene el cuerpo desnudo en el reflejo, llego a la ducha se mete en ella y se baña aun empalmado. El pene pegando respingos por el calor del agua que cae en el y la espuma blanca deslizándose por la pecosa piel...

 

Sam no da mas!! se quiere correr! necesita ver como su hermano acaba cuando Dean empieza a tocarse esta apoyado contra los azulejos acariciándose el cuerpo frente al espejo con las piernas abiertas y arqueadas que marean al castaño.

 

Se masturba con fuerza y Sam hace lo mismo. Una hora treinta y cinco. Esta apunto y Dean apaga la ducha... el vidrio no se empaño para nada y ve como se acerca al espejo entre en intenso vapor sonriente feliz de mostrar su resistencia y determinación para tenerlo en vilo; porque una vez mas el no pudo acabar y le duelen la bolas por la tortura de eso vídeo que empieza a odiar...

 

Sale mojado del baño sin toalla y se estira en al cama, había dejado le celular en la ventana mirando la cama donde se extendió con la rodilla en alto dando todo un espectáculo... la ropa le pesaba, sus pulmones le pasaban factura, su pecho dolía, necesitaba la tan ansiada liberación y Dean estaba fresco como una lechuga tirado en la cama con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su estomago descansando y empalmado, otra vena se formo en la base de esa jugosa polla.

 

Miraba el techo distraído y esperándole a que apareciera, cuando en la habitación contigua se escucha su vos entrando por la puerta...

 

 

\- Eh!! Dean!! ya volví! no había mucho en la biblioteca...- exclama y el sonido de unas bolsas son descargadas en la mesada, supone... Dean empieza a masturbarse y a jadear desesperado por contacto alza las caderas y arremete contra su mano con una mala bestia de fondo sigue hablando el...  
\- Dean!! donde rayos te metiste ahora!! no se para que me molesto en traer la comida..- bufa y Dean se corre en sus dedos, su estomago, abundante y de manera mas sucia llamándole y escuchado como disgustado el rezonga en la otra habitación...

 

Sam acaba sobre su pantalón manchándolo todo, su preciada mesa, el celular y su camiseta blanca, no puede creer lo que le ha hecho pasar solo para correrse con su vos de fondo, ignorando todo lo que hace el en la habitación continua...

 

La mirada que le observaba desde lo manzanos se acerca sigilosa, Sam esta tan exhausto que no puede moverse el cuerpo, le tiembla por el esfuerzo de retener su orgasmo así, aguantarse las ganas de explotar de placer solo por ver la cara de su hermano en esa situación..

 

Sus manos se apoyan en la mesa manchada de blanco, y su pecho contra la nuca de Sammy, dándole un susto al menor que lo dejo helado...

 

\- Te gusta tu celular Sammy...???- con vos sugerente en el oído haciéndolo estremecer....

 

Bonus....

 

Suelta el aire que no sabia que retenía en un jadeo acompañado por una lamida de su lóbulo, su cuello es besado languidemente como un gato que testea el sabor de su presa, su cena, Dean lo presiona contra la mesa y la cazadora de cuero le rosa los músculos de su costado, el aroma de Dean, el afteshave lo envuelve dejándolo sin una ápice de respuesta. Su cuerpo lánguido por el orgasmo se deja manejar por su hermano que le habla suave al oído...

 

 

\- Dime Sam te gusto?- su sonrisa lobuna y su aliento embelesan a Sam  
\- S..i...- atina a decir ladea la cabeza dejando espacio para que haga lo que hiera con el abandonándose a su suerte  
\- Estaba esperando pero tardaste en volver..- su vos profunda y cargada de sexo lo marea  
\- Lo sien..to Deaann...- traga cerrando los ojos no sabe si moverse, si darse la vuelta, quiere que le bese, que le desnude y lo haga suyo...  
\- Dime Sam, dime que quieres y te lo daré; dímelo y no parare harta que estés satisfecho...- un temblor le recorrió. Lo quería todo!! todo lo que vio en el vídeo. Dios!! que comprar ese celular había sido lo mejor que había hecho en años!!  
\- Yo ..yo..quiero...- no sabia por donde empezar.  
\- Anda dime Sammy..- susurro y lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo su clavícula dejándole un moretón negro de la fuerte succión.  
\- Dean!! Follame!! Follame por favor Hazlo!!..- dijo desesperado al notar esos labios y eso dientes sobre el.  
\- Si es lo que quieres te lo daré hermanito - Dean le respiro en la mejilla y se la beso, beso sus pómulos y su nariz y siguió por sus labios. esos finos labios que deseaba que estuvieran alrededor de su polla...

 

 

Tiro del relajado cuerpo y le quito la camiseta pasándola por los brazos y su cabeza, despeinándolo del todo, le beso mas fervientemente y cuando se separaron por un poco de aire, lo apoyo contra la mesa pulida y clara, termino de sacarle los pantalones y se posesiono detrás de el.

 

Sammy se mordía el labio no sabia lo que su hermano hacia hasta que tiro de sus pantalones y su polla dio un respingo contra el borde de la misma mesa, se lo iba a follar!!, seria follado por su hermano mayor!! y lo buscaba con la mirada Dean tenia toda su ropa puesta y el estaba desnudo en la mesa con las unías en su boca mordiéndolas de lo nervioso que estaba.

 

Dean respira pesadamente ante la vista, la ancha espalda de su Sammy estirada, desnuda y pacifica frente a el; expectante de sus actos y ese trasero firme y redondo deseando darle placer, abrió sus nalgas con ambas manos mirando detenidamente el escaso bello de la zona y la rosada entrada, tenia un bello color; Sam se estremeció y cerro los ojos al ser esculcado y observado tan detenidamente por esos orbes vedes que tanto le fascinan.

 

Su cuerpo iba recuperando su fuerza normal en intento moverse pero Dean lo atrapo con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el...

 

 

\- No, no, Sammy no te muevas ...- le susurro en el oído y lamió el borde humedeciéndola y provocando escalofriaos en todo su cuerpo, esto era los que quería desde hace mucho y ahora lo tendría, se dejo caer de nuevo su pecho contra la tibia madera, el sol seguía alto en el cielo y le cegaba la visión de su hermano detrás de el.

 

 

Dean arrastro su pierna entre las rodillas de Sam y lo abrió lentamente y acaricio las curvas perfectas de su trasero, los músculos de la espalda se tensaron, y suspiro por las caricias, Dean se llevo el índice a la boca y los chupo, relamió las falanges por completo haciendo ruidos obscenos que Sam no sabia de donde venían...

 

Arrastro su dedo ensalivado a travéss de la raja de Sammy condenadamente lento, Sam retenía el aliento sabia a donde iba ese dedo y no podía esperar mas pero Dean, el Dean del vídeo le rondaba cada imagen de ese cuerpo desnudo todo para el... predispuesto, esperando y esperando y se distrajo.

 

Un jadeo y la intención de mirar a su hermano fallando en el intento porque Dean lo sostenía con fuerza de la nuca como a un gato en celo que levanta la cola y le sujetan del cogote para que no se escape.

 

Ese dedo se introdujo en el de un solo movimiento, los círculos, las entradas y las salidas abriéndole pausadamente, sus mejillas le ardían todo su cuerpo exudaba horrores y el sol le quemaba la piel, radiante y el único espectador digno de ese espectáculo.

 

Unió uno mas a la tarea no era delicado, era tan Dean apurándose mordiéndose el labio para no venirse ante semejante pecado. El follarse a su hermanito pequeño que media tres metros y abarcaba toda la mesa excelentemente trabajada, Sam dejo caer su cabeza, reposaba, gemía en el contacto, se relame, la fuerza de la mano en su cuello la manera dominante de Dean de tomar lo que es suyo. Dios!! su polla estaba completamente dura y se golpeaba con el borde de la puta mesa.

 

Dean metió el pulgar y comprobó como se estiraba la rosada cueva.... se le caía la baba por la visión pasando su mano por el cuello del castaño, acaricio con la misma toda la espalda inclinándose hacia ella beso cada centímetro de piel llegando a ese lugar y hundió la lengua con desespero, el gemido que soltó el pequeño por el rose, la intromisión de la caliente lengua en sus adentros, forzando los pliegues par entrar le sobre cogió golpeo la tabla con la mano; no aguantaba mas el lento camino de su hermano ya no lo soportaba.

 

\- ¡¡¡DEAN!!! o me follas o voy a buscar a alguien que me la meta de una vez!!!!- exclamo, exaltado, necesitado y frustrado por el trato tan meticuloso que no conocía de su hermano.

 

No esta de mas decir que semejantes palabras no fueron bien recibidas y tuvieron consecuencia...  
se escucho como la bragueta de su hermano se abría de repente y su pantalones cayeron al piso, un punzante dolor lo dejo sin aliento

 

\- Ahhh!!!!!- jadeo se quejo y le dolió y mucho  
\- Yo no..quería Sammy sabes?? pero eres tan testarudo!! - lo embistió de nuevo mas fuerte aun Sam se agarraba con lo dedos del borde de la mesa sus dedos blancos soportaban las embestidas y el dolor.  
\- Ahhh!! si?? me importa... ahhh!! un... comino !! solo Follame Deeeaahhhhh!!!!!- gimió el dolor pareció que se esfumo en el aire cuando Dean pego justo allí en su próstata.

 

Todo su cuerpo tembló las piernas se le hicieron de papel, temblorosa y frágiles; Dean lo sujeto mas fuerte llegando mas hondo aun y le daba rudas y sin consideración embestidas que noqueaban al menor de puro placer..

 

\- Tu .. niñato!! no dejaras que NADIE TE TOQUE!!! ME OISTES!! - gruño autoritario, mando, su vos se torno oscura y rasposa, el aire se negaba a entrar mientras lo cogía brutal y apasionadamente..  
\- Si!!! si!! así!! Deannn!!.... lo quehhh!! quieras solo tocame por favor ahhhh si Deahhhh!! por favahhhhhh!!!- gimió escandaloso y lascivo.

 

Dean estaba muy compenetrado en su polla y la visión de como entraba y salía de ese apretado culito, la manera en que Sam gemía perdido completamente en su excitación y su deseo de tenerle dentro machacándole fuerte y mas fuerte y Dean se lo estaba dando.

 

Dean paseaba su manos por ese cuerpo definido y brillante donde miles de gotitas de sudor brillaban bajo el candente sol, resbalo su cazadora de sus hombros turnando sus manos para sostener la cadera de Sam, y vio los puntitos negros que marcaban sus dedos en la tersa piel y quería morderle entero, marcarlo por todos lados como la propiedad de Dean Winchester....

 

Con la cazadora fuera del cuadro se inclino sobre Sam que apenas si respiraba, solo exhalaba en cada embestida y mordió su espalda y hombros dejando marcas salvajes por toda la piel del menor.  
Tomo la polla del Sam en su mano y se dispuso a complacer su ultima petición que recién ahora llegaba a su cerebro y después de procesarla supo lo que Sam quería.

 

Lo masturbo de igual manera, rudo y sin miramiento, tiro de la carne, la apretó y la amaso en sus manos expertas; Sam pego su frente contra la mesa con sus codos blancos apoyados en ella tirando para sostenerse y gimió por ultima vez derramándose en la pulida superficie... los dientes de su hermano se incrustaban dolorosamente en su hombro sacándole una linea de sangre que callo por su brazo cuando el se cerro completamente en la polla de Dean vaciándolo sin aviso dentro de el. 

 

De repente todo era silencio y brillo dorado a su alrededor, calor un calor que les inundaba llenándoles el alma, el cuerpo y poco a poco las respiraciones fueron audibles, el espasmo de su hermano sobre el; el dolor de la mordida feroz, la mesa, la respiración propia agitada, los manzanos, todo iba volviendo lentamente del orgasmo que los borro de la faz de la tierra por un tiempo indeterminado...

 

Ya en la carretera luego de tres días de infarto con likanos por doquier, Sam dormía a pata ancha en su asiento y Dean filmaba con su celular, su próxima jugada.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
